The Legend of Zelda: A Hero Reborn
by absolutezero001
Summary: Over the span of time, a hero has always risen to battle the forces of evil, both big and small. And now, the time has come for a new one to rise up, for Hyrule is once again in great peril. This time though, the hero isn't chosen at Hyrule, but at the next continent over: the Elemental Nations. Rise up young one, and take your blade, as it is time for you to return to Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR The Legend of Zelda SERIES! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And for the games, I would have at least ONE game where Link is paired with Zelda. And then banish all of the CD-I monstrosities from ever existing._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Hylian language – "Have at thee foul demon!" – "Have at thee foul demon!"

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And yes people, here is another one. This story idea has been in my head since the release of Skyward Sword. It only increased in persistency as time went on. So, I have decided to just go with it, and see how things go. And just to let you know, the actual story will have elements from a whole mess of Zelda games, so expect some major references. So, without further ado, allow me to introduce you to The Legend of Zelda: A Hero Reborn.**_

Ch 1: Remembering

_**(A phantom thought of a past forgotten)**_

"Naruto, do you think that once you become strong enough, that you will become my knight? Will you be my Hero?"

"Of course _! Why would you ask that?!" a young Naruto asks a phantom figure.

The shadow seems to act like it was pushing its fingers together shyly. "Well, I think that-um-that-um…you could come to _ with us."

Naruto thinks on this for a little bit, as that was always a suggestion that had been so tempting for him to take upon. He knew about the reasons why he wasn't treated well…oh fuck it all. He knew that the entire village abused his mere existence just for being there. He could say that easily since he had been barely able to escape beatings that would have been brought on by the villagers, and sometimes the ninja too.

And then there was his hellish apartment that the so-called 'grandfather', or as the Sandaime Hokage tries to convince Naruto to call him had given him out of mere duty per say. Naruto knew though that it was a way for him to keep an eye on him, and probably have a way to locate the Kyuubi jinchuriki I case he would want to release any pent up aggression onto him.

There were many other things that piled up on Naruto's list of reason of why he should not stay in the living hell he was in. and each were either in the same degree as the previous two, if not lesser grievances. It was all in the single span of seven years that Naruto had lived.

Now, let it be known that he had neither notion nor dream to become the 'Hokage' of the very village that was torturing him. No, he was more content with getting all of the stuff and jutsu that he could get before killing off the leader and living off with hopefully a girl and a small family.

And he was sure that he could do that since he had figured out who his parents were quite recently. Heh, Hiruzen should pick better places to hide the kind of information and documents that Naruto had. Hell, he could just as easily mail the copies he had to the daimyo along with the incriminating evidence made against Konoha, and then they would be sunk.

But Naruto wasn't like that. No, he would be better than them. He would rise above their bigotry and show them just how wrong they were, right before he would leave them.

But the question he had always had coming to him during these train of thoughts were 'where could I go?' and so on. In truth, he really had nowhere else he could go save for the other hidden villages, but then they would just use him for being the Kyuubi jinchuriki and/or for being the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, two of the world's most feared ninja.

But, then that all had changed. In front of him was someone that understood him; someone that had actually _understood_ him and all of his issues. In fact, she, her mother, her caretaker, her bodyguards, and probably her father if he was as kind as she had said would take him in, were like that.

It was a blessing to his somewhat innocent ears and damaged heart. To think, that he may have found what he had been searching for in his life. And to even think that the source of it was from a country at the other side of the world too! Talk about irony…is that it?

Naruto puts on his truest, brightest, kilowatt smile as he proclaims, "Hai. I will come to _ once I get strong enough. I will become the strongest hero of all! On this, I swear on my life!"

The shadowed figure then hugs him tightly, earning her a bright blush from Naruto, as it said, "Oh, by the Goddess _ and her daughters, thank you so much Naruto! You have no idea how much it means to me!"

The figure then releases Naruto, who just gazes at her face with his blush. She then says, "And I promise, when you come, I will make you my _! I will even take you on as my husband!"

"Husband?" Naruto asks innocently with a tilt of his head. "Is that a status to being a hero or something?"

The shadow only giggles lightly. "No silly. I suppose you will learn as you grow older."

Naruto only pouted childishly before he looks at the shadowed figure. In a flash, he was finally able to see who exactly he was talking to. It was a girl about his age, same height, and wearing an outfit that looked fit for a royal person travelling. She had the exact same golden blonde hair as Naruto, only it was more of a princess flair to it since it was long, smooth, and had the end of it tied in a not, making a somewhat ponytail.

She then had the purest smile on her face, her blear blue eyes, glistening with tears of happiness for her friend. And then there was what he called her cutest trait: her pointy ears. He didn't care if she was ashamed of it. He loved that she looked different. And she had to appreciate each time with a blush of her own.

The girl then asks, "Hey, Naruto, do you want to hear a song I made on my own?"

_**(Present day: Nohansen 27, Romani 26)**_

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was pissed at the world in its entirety. Just think of any synonyms that are related to the pure infuriation and indignation that Naruto was feeling as of now, and you can have a whole thesaurus of words that could easily describe Naruto's mood.

Now, you all may be wondering why our blond hero was this pissed off. Well, it was a number of things actually.

To start things off, he had been having weird dreams every time he would go to sleep, even for a short nap, for the past few months since the end of the war. He didn't mind it at all at first, but they were just persistent. That, and that there was the fact that they were VERY vivid dreams. So vivid, that he had to believe that they were real.

Upon discussing it with Kurama, he had concluded that they were the very thing that he had figured. They were memories. But, what pissed him off about it though was that he couldn't remember it properly. He had tried time and time again, even with Kurama's aid, but it was like…something was blocking it.

Something…inside of him was forbidding Naruto from obtaining the memories. And it angered him greatly that he couldn't do a thing about it. But, Kurama had only suggested to roll with it for the meantime, as things like this will dissolve over time, allowing Naruto to sift in the memories through his dreams.

Now, with each memory that had come in, Naruto would remember piece by piece the blank slot in his life that he had always wondered about was missing. He had asked about it all the time to the Yamanakas, but much like the heiress, they were a bunch of bigoted bakas and had just casted him out.

And so, Naruto had to resort through the slow method. And it irritated him each time. He was happy that most of the memories he had gotten were some he had always known, like how smart and strong he really was.

And then there were the memories about those bodyguards and that caretaker of the girl he could only get figments of. And finally, the girl and her mother, Kami to hell, he was getting more and more tired of not being able to remember their names and their faces. It felt so terrible knowing that he had to deal with this.

And then there was his _beloved_ village of Konoha, and Suna by proxy that had to so _lovingly_ show their _affection_ towards him for all of the hard work he had done for them. And what was it you may ask? Ignorance. Naruto was right back to square one from back when he was younger.

Not that he could really care all that much, since he was used to it. He didn't even really care that his teammates, including the now ball-less and Sharingan-less Sasuke Uchiha, ignore him or try to futilely fight him. He didn't care that the ninja and villagers hated him for taking away the only opportunity to get the Uchiha clan back to Konoha. No, not in the slightest.

But then there was the big slight against him that was about a couple of days ago. Since he was begrudgingly still a _Genin_ to Konoha, he still had to take the Chunin Exams, much to his immense ire. I mean, he had defeated Madara, Obito, the Zetsu army, Kabutomaru, and fought against multiple biju, by himself for Kami sakes. You would think that by then he would be at least Jonin, if not ANBU.

The exams came, which was again back at Konoha surprisingly. And Naruto had _breezed_ through the first and second portion. By then, he had opted to screw his masked self and to just go all out. With the first and second portion being the _exact_ same as when he had went as part of Team 7, it was on problem at all. In fact, during the second portion, he had taken the liberty of wiping out ALL of any extraneous people that would cause the proctors to hold a preliminary round before the actual final round of the Chunin Exams.

Thank Kami he had mastered Hiraishin for that task.

But then come the day of the finals. Temari from Suna had volunteered herself to be the proctor of the exam at the time. And he was first match up. And of all people he had to fight, he had to fight his unofficial protégé: Konohamaru Sarutobi. I guess that by now, the official title would be FORMAL protégé.

The boy of course had been avoiding and ignoring him too since the end of the war, but it was a moot point to the blond. The boy had proclaimed at the beginning of the match that he was going to have a fun match with his 'oyabun' and all that, and that he had wanted him to go all out at him.

Naruto at first had just raised an eyebrow at that, but then shrugged it off. Who was he to deny the boy of a matchup against the one person who again, had defeated Madara and Obito Uchiha, along with Kabutomaru and a resurrected Orochimaru. By having him want Naruto to do that, Konohamaru had just insured that he was going to lose. Meh, it was no skin off his bones.

But then the bullshit had started. Temari had then listed off WAY too many rules out for the both of them. But the most shocking thing though was that they were ALL hindering Naruto's performance. He couldn't make a Rasengan, couldn't go Sennin Munnen, couldn't go Kyuubi mode, couldn't make more than twenty Kage Bunshin for the duration of the match, and so on and so forth.

It was enough for him to just stare at Temari blankly, wondering what on earth was she thinking. Of course, it didn't take for him to be a rocket scientist for him to figure out that Temari was trying to sabotage his performance. And boy, were they trying to cripple him. And Konohamaru wasn't even objecting to the rule! Was he agreeing to it?!

Of course, Naruto just took it in stride and only sighed. That was the last thing before Naruto had used his natural high speed and ungodly stamina to outlast Konohamaru. In the end, the young Genin had fallen to Naruto by merely the blond imitating Itachi Uchiha by doing that two finger gesture when the boy was drop dead tired. It was a highly anticlimactic ending to a much anticipated match-up.

Of course, and he knew it too, Temari couldn't do a thing other than conclude the match with Naruto as the winner. There was no denying it at that. But then his next match came. It was against a more experienced Kumo kunoichi, who had wanted a go at the hero of the war.

Now, she though, unlike his traitorous 'minion', was honorable, and had called Temari out for putting up some 'bullshit' rules just so that he would lose more easily. He had to give it to the girl for her that, since it had reminded him of a certain red head Kumo kunoichi who would have done the same thing. Which in fact, she did by shouting her own colorful words out of agreement. Temari hadn't took it too well and had tried to threaten her a disqualification, but that was refuted when the Kunoichi, Kana if Naruto got it right, had just insulted her honor as a kunoichi and how she wasn't honoring the debt she had for Naruto saving Gaara TWICE, and Suna TWICE.

Temari had no further argument there and could only grit her teeth out of her rage, if the twitching eyebrow and red coloring in her face were to say anything. Now, Naruto was, once again, WAY smarter than what everyone in Konoha and Suna took him for. He had figured that he was being sabotaged at the Chunin Exams just so that they could keep whatever control they had over him and what not for whatever bullshit reasons. He had even heard Kurotsuchi and Chojuro from their respective villages calling out on Konoha's hypocrisy. To think that Iwa of all places would be sympathetic to the son of the Kiroi Senkou.

And what is worse, Naruto could see his so-called 'grandmother' Tsunade, just glaring down at the field. And then there were the jeering aimed at Naruto for being there and Kana for enabling Naruto to win.

It was bad enough though for him to snap a little bit.

He had only stopped the fight and said the following words, "Kana, if you want a spar with me, I'll be more than happy to give it to you without the bullshit regulations being presented here. Just meet me at whatever training ground I am at currently. Your sensei should be able to tell you. (He then turns and faces to a startled Temari. He at first didn't know what exactly what to say to the woman, but then Kurama came in for assistance.) Now, Temari, I am going to just quit from this, as since you are being a total bitch against me for being able to nuke this entire village, AND yours, and all sorts of shit you all seem to go on about. To be frank with you and all of the other jabronis here, I just don't give a flying fuck about it anymore.

You don't care whether I saved Gaara from his insanity all those years ago. You don't care about how I was able to get the same man back to you from the Akatsuki and get him revived. FROM THE DEAD in fact! And then there were the two times I saved Suna from being bombarded by Zetsu clones too! TWICE! When I could have been doing something a hell of a lot more productive at that!

I have only one gesture for you, your damned brother, your damned village, and my own damned village for going with this!"

Naruto had the left while giving everyone who he was aiming at the middle finger.

Ever since that, tensions had been jacked up high. His 'comrades' were calling him a renegade, monster, and all sorts of colorful names. His teachers were ignoring him; his 'protégé' group had stopped asking him for advice completely, and all sorts of stuff.

And then there was the lecture Tsunade had given him, telling him about how disrespectful he was, how he wasn't 'ready' for the 'responsibility' and all that jazz. The only thing he could do after putting up with that shit was just give the old hag his headband back.

Despite the old hag trying to tell him that he couldn't quit or anything, he just looked with red, Kyubified eyes at her before he said, "Try me, and we will see of Konoha isn't a crater after Kurama and I are done with it."

Now, after resigning himself as a ninja under the Hokage, the civilians and their leaders had tried to take their control over him. The last he had heard of them trying anything was after he had blatantly stabbed a fat merchant who thought it would be a good idea to use a whip to get our hero to obey him.

The method before Naruto stabbed the dead man had used to subdue him by his own whip had then given Anko new torture ideas, which was a scary thought to many. It had in fact left many children and young teens scared for the rest of their lives.

And then there were the attempts to persuade Naruto back into being a shinobi under Tsunade. She and the damned elders had tried everything that they could think of: offering him money, jutsu, status, women, but none of them proved fruitful.

Naruto was more or less scared though since they had gotten the bright idea to have _Hinata_ of all people to try and seduce him into having a child with her. Not only was that wrong in so many ways, the deranged girl had even tried to _drug_ him with Amphetamines to get him to do certain things to her.

Oh, he was thankful that Kurama can filter out any and all drugs administered to him. As much as he had thought the girl as a…well, former comrade and friend per say, he had absolutely no feelings for her. He had said it time and time again, sometimes reducing the girl to tears. But then, she would go right back to stalking him, which pissed him off to no end. The damn girl just didn't know when to quit.

Now though, the main reason why he was pissed off was that there was a festival today, for no reason from what he was able to get. It was just a random festival. Now, he didn't mind festivals, in fact, he would very much like to join in the festivities. But he knew that was just a stupid idea concerning that the thought of it only brought up the mobs that he had to escape on his birthday of all things.

That was why we now see our hero, strolling down the streets at a more recluse part of the rebuilt village. Here, he wasn't glared or spat at. Just ignored, which he can deal with better than the former.

In fact, there were actually stands set up around the district, which Naruto enjoyed to an extent. It was a charming site.

But what he had his eyes on was a caravan of musicians playing music to their hearts content. Naruto knew that the performers there were not from Konoha, or anywhere he knew since the music and the instruments that they had were unknown, yet familiar to him.

In fact, he seemed to recall that the songs that the musicians were playing were similar to the ones that he was able to recall in his memories and dream-made memories. It was upbeat, very fast paced, and free. He pictured for some reason him being a kid again, just running through the forests, and seeing a multitude of playful animals and critters. It was bliss to his soul.

But then the thought came of where he had heard it from, and what it was called. Just as it was on the tip of his tongue, the headache comes, blocking him from getting the title of the song yet again.

Naruto would have screamed out in frustration, but he bites it down hard. Instead though, tears came running. He felt horrible for not being able to remember anything about that part of his childhood. It was so hurtful to him that he couldn't even remember the name and land where that girl was from. He would go there, and live happily. Konoha be damned.

But no~. Kami seemed to have loved to torture his life by denying him the right to remembering his life. His fists clenched together unconsciously, letting out his life liquid from the intense pressure of his fingernails cutting through his skin.

He would have just settled with leaving the area while he would go release his pent up rage, an older man's voice calls out, "You seem to have troubles within you young man. Perhaps I may be of assistance."

Figuring that he may as well indulge in it, Naruto turns and sees that an old man had indeed called out to him. Normally, Naruto would have just dismissed him before walking off, but there was something…off about the man. Again, he had that Déjà vu moment where he knew that he had seen the man before, but this time, it wasn't from his past. It was like he as seeing someone that he knew, and yet didn't.

The man looked well beyond his middle age years, topping off around the sixties. He had a bald head, yet had hair going around the back of his head and around his face, making a creative mustache. There was a look of serious on him, but yet, he was calm and for some reason, foreboding. Looking at the state of the man's dress, he could infer that the man was probably a priest of some sort.

The robes were a dull range of colors, predominantly brown by the look of it, and had the hood off of the man's head. The sleeves were long enough for it to just hand there while the ends were tied up for Kami knows what. His robes had then went off with some pattern endorsed white and red around it, giving a somewhat 'ancient' look to the robes.

Naruto then focuses on the central sash of the robe, which had a symbol of some sort. Looking at it, it looked like it was a big golden triangle that was made of three, maybe four, no three smaller triangles.

That was when his brain had clicked, causing his eyes to widen. He had seen that sign on the girl in his memories! He then instinctively looks at his right hand, unconsciously expecting something like it to be there. When he finds nothing, he grows frustrated for no reason again. He had a feeling in him, not just from Kurama being there and sleeping like always, but he knew that something was supposed to be there, but it wasn't. In fact, he felt a similar block to that area too.

Focusing back to the old man, he recognizes the one trait that linked him to the girl in the dreams: the pointy ears. Naruto now knew that the man had a connection to the girl and hopefully, his memories.

He then realizes that the man was still waiting his answer, so Naruto says in an embarrassed manner, "Oh! Uh, sorry for not responding and all. But, yes. I do have some…troubles."

The man just nods as he said, "Good, then I can be of help to thee. Tell me young man, what ails thee so?"

Now normally, he would just choose a vague answer just in case the man was to be an enemy or an assassin, but he knew. Naruto just knew that the man can be trusted with the information, if not his own life. So he explains the dreams he was having, how he and his tenant concluded about them being memories, and how he felt like he was being blocked for them and anything else in relation to it. He in turn felt really exposed to the world.

The man nods to the explanation of Naruto's problems and just says, "Yes, thy can see how that may ail you so much. It is a terrible thing to not be able to remember thoust own pasts."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he muttered with much sorrow, "And I…I just feel so bad for it. I feel like I am…failing them. I want to go where they are from…maybe then I can…"

The priest just rests his hand on Naruto's shoulder in consolation. "I concede to your troubles, and can very well help you regain what you lost, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto should have been freaked out about how the man knew his name, but he somehow just chose to be silent for the meantime. He then asks though, "How so? The one ones with this kind of expertise is the Yamanaka clan, so how can you help me?"

The priest only chuckles. "Ah, but I know very well about the land that you seek. In fact, it is the same land that we are from. We have knowledge in the ways of which we can help you."

That was a shell shocker to Naruto. "But…how…when…where…?"

"Follow me young Naruto, and I will have the method that will heal you of your troubles," the old man beckoned before he walks off.

Now refueled with hope beyond belief, Naruto follows the priest. They come into a more private house that he suspected the performers had rented out for the duration of the festival.

He turns and looks at the back of the room. He eyes widened at the sight of a grand instrument that had seemed to take up a good part of the wall. It was like a giant piano, something of which it seemed familiar once again. He faintly recalled the instrument from somewhere, but once again, the memory was blocked. No…it was there…just…out of reach.

The old man gestures to the instrument and the person that was sitting on it as he said, "This young man here is a very talented musician by our standards. He also knows of the method that will cure you of your ailment."

Naruto looked at the generic man as he asks rapidly, "What is this? What are you going to be doing? How will this help me?"

That man jus holds out his hand as he said in a strange accent, "Don't ye' be worryin' yerself lad. I got joost te' right ting for yah. You joost sit yer little arse on right o'er there and joost listen to the music."

Feeling oddly compliant, Naruto does as he was told, not really questioning why he had to do so. He was just so close to finally getting some answers to the memories and everything. And even more, the anticipation was killing him.

The musician just cracks his fingers before he starts playing on the instrument, starting with a simple three note melody that seemed entrancing to Naruto's ears.

_**(Insert music: Song of Healing)**_

While the music plays on, Naruto felt nothing at first. He just felt content to listening to the soft and somewhat happy melody. On the other hand, it felt sad too. Like it was happy, yet sad at the same time.

The music continues on, and yet Naruto still felt nothing happening to him. And he was getting anxious and irritated at the fact that there were no results. He was about to ask on what was supposed to be happening and all that, but his mind stops him there.

He feels himself retreating to the dark recesses of his mind, searching for the lost memories that were blocked from view. He blinks once, twice, thrice, and then finds himself in a newly remade mindscape.

Instead of the dark, dreary, and depressing sewer that was always there, Naruto felt like he was in a castle of some sort. He looks in front and sees a huge door that had a somewhat complex lock. In fact, the ley that would have fit in the lock didn't look like a normal keyhole. It looked like a piece of a puzzle or a weird block of some sort would fit there.

And like as if it were called by magic, a block appears before Naruto. He looks at its perplexing shape, wondering what it was and why it had appeared. Taking it into his hands, he looks between the piece and the lock on the door. It didn't take a genius for him to figure out what it was for then and there.

For some inexplicable reason, he started to debate on whether he should do it or not. He weighed the cons and pros, and the choice was easily made. Arranging the piece into what he thinks looked like the right position, he holds it towards the door.

He then pushes the piece into the hole. Stepping back after doing so, he observes the gears and mechanisms moving about now that the lock had been completed. He hears a distinct 'click' sound, and after that, the lock piece falling down onto the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed the doors open. And then the memories flowed back into his soul.

_**(End music)**_

(Location: Unknown)

At a distant land, a young blonde woman about the age of 17 looks on into the afternoon sky, wondering on a certain hero of hers. It had been many years since she had visited the Elemental Countries and had met the boy that had been the subject of her dreams for years, and by now, she was anticipating his arrival.

She had always held out hope that he would come to be with her. To be her knight. To be her husband. It was a promise on his life, and she remembered like it was yesterday. Many times had she been told by her peers and the many suitors that had come for her to just forget about him and move on.

But no. She was stalwart in her decision. She knew that the boy had stolen her heart and that no other man could ever replace him. Not one man in the entire country, no, world can replace the light that shines from him.

She was just about to turn and leave for whatever the day contains for her, but then she feels something in her heart burst. The young woman didn't know why this had happen, but this HAD to be a good sign. Running back to the balcony, she looks on into the sunny sky, looking for anything.

Then, in a flash of light, she sees the man of her dreams and love sitting on a chair, listening to a song that she had taught him long ago. Why was he listening to it then? He knew it…supposedly. But then, the lessons about some of the clans from that village came into mind.

If what she had remembered correctly, there was a possibility that he may have been forced to forget. That might have been the reason why the past attempts to contact via telepathy were ended in failure. She was close to doing so, but she had felt time and time again that something was blocking her from talking to him. Yeah, there were those…sealing techniques that she had seen some of the warriors do. She didn't know the full capabilities of them, but she remembered that they were made to do ANYTHING including sealing away memories.

It was then that she also recalled on how the other villagers and soldiers had tried to sway her and her family away from him. Though they were trying to say things that were just downright mean, if not cruel about them, they were not effective in turning her away from him. Her mother and her caretaker weren't able to figure out why they were so adamant in making sure he was alone, so they had tried to take him with them. They could have, but then the festival had ended by then, and her caretaker wasn't able to find her friend again.

So, in turn, she had turned to her learning more about magic and her powers. By learning them, she would use them to try and send him messages, to see that if he was okay. None were successful. Until now that is.

But now that she was seeing him be healed by the song, the time may come soon when she will be able to see him again in real life. Not in dreams, not in memories, not in books and photos. She would be able to touch him again, to talk to him, to love him!

She now had the brightest smile in her face that hadn't been seen in many years. She was happy, ecstatic even. She had to tell her parents and her caretaker the good news. She knew, deep within her heart, that she would soon see her hero again. She would just have to hold out against the suitors that kept on popping out of nowhere until then.

_Oh Hylia, please guide Naruto to me as fast as you can!_ The woman prayed with all her heart. Feeling rejuvenated with a sense of euphoria, she leaves the confines of her room to talk to her caretaker and parents. This was something that they HAD to know.

(Location: Konoha)

Naruto slumps back into his chair, a dazed look in his eyes showing themselves to the world. Memories poured into the recesses of Naruto's mind, allowing him to see what all he had missed at that year, and festival that was going on.

He also began to piece together the images and things with names, people with their own identities, songs with their titles, and so on and so forth. It was because of that he was able to remember that the song he had heard outside was from one of the towns that the girl had mentioned. The name 'Lost Woods' just seemed to click with it.

And then he remembered the encounter with the guards and how they were apprehensive against his presence. Of course, Naruto had brought in his natural charisma and had latched onto the foreign men so that he could stay with them for the duration of the festival. They were stiff at first, but the young boy was able to break them out of that.

He had heard so many tales of their homeland from them, on how expansive the land was, what kinds of people and creatures were there, the stories and myths regarding, all of it. Some of them were humorous, and some of were cool and mysterious.

Next, the memories of how he had met the caretaker, Impa had come in. He didn't have that much of a memory over the lady, but he knew that she was strong, perhaps stronger than Hatake, Gai, and maybe Tsunade combined. Well, maybe not literally, but close enough. She was a…Sheikah? That's right, a member of the legendary Sheikah clan, a tribe of pseudo-ninjas that are in charge of protecting the Royal Family.

And then, there was the queen herself of the land…Hyrule. Hyrule is the name of it. It is a country across the sea that has its own economy and warriors, though seldom they are. In fact, if he were to remember right, he had remembered that none of the people there can use chakra. Instead, only a select few use magic of all things.

Anyway, there was the queen herself that he had met while being under the temporary care of Impa. Her name…was Queen Altria Hylia. Though, she had come disguised as a traveler, she still had that…enigmatic, yet simply mothering presence of a queen. And hell, back then, he had called her a tenshi, which seemed to cause her to go all cooing on him. And she was one of the few magic practitioners, so she was more than likely very powerful if the need were to be needed.

And then, finally, there was that girl. The girl that had been the subject of his dreams/memories for a long time, the source of his torment, the source of his despair, the source of his heart, and the one who had befriended him. She had inherited her father's personality, her mother's hair and eyes, along with the prowess in magic.

Not only that, but she was very spunky and tomboyish, disregarding her stature as the princess. The memories of their time together, playing, acting like kids for once in their lives. It was quite possibly…no, it WAS and still is the greatest memories he had of his shitty childhood.

And finally, that dream he had. The one about that promise with 'her'. The feelings he had felt at the time had then welled up and released, casing tears to flow from his eyes without his knowing. The clenching in his heart and soul was enough for him to slightly grasp his chest as he felt _horrible_. It was such a disgrace to himself for him to forget her and all of the friends and family he had gained during that time.

And that was when he had noticed something glowing on his right hand. Upon looking at it, he could see a faint shape on the back of his right hand, but it looked to be covered up. In fact, he could tell the telltale signs of a plastic surgery done on that spot, along with some fuinjutsu markings. He immediately flooded Kurama's youki to burn the seal off and then tore the fake skin off. Though it hurt a little bit, he could care less about the pain.

Now seeing the shape, he could see that it was the exact same symbol on that old man's robes. And come to think of it, he had seen it on a LOT of the people's clothes, wagons, and other items. The name…and the legend it had been wrought up from…it was something that Altria had told him as a sort of bedtime story kind of thing. It was a common tale, but he got a much more detailed one since it was being told by the queen herself.

The girl knew it too, considering her lineage.

He looked closer at it, seeing that though it looked slightly different than the original symbol. Where he had seen it everywhere around him now and during that time, the one showing, no glowing on his hand was slightly different. There was still that large triangle, with the three smaller ones. One of the three though was glowing MUCH brighter than its other triangles. They still glowed, but it was not as bright as that one.

For some reason though, looking at that bottom right triangle of the pattern, he had felt that it was all too familiar to him. He could not necessarily recall it in his memories directly, as all of it was just now dumped back into his head. He would make it a point to ask the old man about it, or whenever he would get to Hyrule.

But, that was when he had noticed that the music had stopped a while ago, leaving the hall silent as dawn. He looks questioningly at the old man, who was now smiling at the event that he had seen before his old eyes.

The old man had seemed to take up on the young man's notice as he then asked, "Now, young Naruto, are your troubles no longer ailing you? Are you of a clear mind?"

Though at first Naruto couldn't really understand the wording of the old man, but he had gotten the gist of it upon thinking on it. He only gave him a slight nod as his answer.

The old man nods back. "I see. Tell me, do you remember everything that you have missed?"

"Hai," Naruto whispered softly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. They were beginning to irritate him, but damn he as happy to finally be rid of that burden. No, he was fueled wit ecstasy knowing that he had his memories back.

"Good. Then tell me, what is our land's princess's name? What is the land's name?"

Naruto didn't need much time at all to come up with the answer. "Hyrule…that's the name. It's Hyrule, a continent across the sea. And…"

He paused, recalling the name and the memories that came with it. He smiled nostalgically, with a touch of love as he had recalled the feelings he has for the, by now young woman.

"Zelda…," Naruto muttered softly.

The old man nods again, satisfied with the answer. Naruto could easily see that, as the old man was smiling through his beard. "Then all that was wronged has been undone. The chapter closes for you concerning this land, and a new one shall begin, young hero."

"Hero?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence. "What do you mean?"

The old man only gestures for Naruto to follow, which he does. As they had exited the small building, the old man starts by saying, "You have a much greater destiny that has been thrust upon you Naruto. One much greater than the one you had for the Elemental Countries."

Naruto was skeptical of the statement since he didn't really believe in destiny. Hell, he had beaten it out of that fool Neji long ago. He would have been a hypocrite himself if he were to believe it now. But, instead of interrupting the old man, he decides to stay quiet and listen.

"Your destiny Naruto, involves an old legend that has been passed down through many eons upon centuries in Hyrule. It is also a tale originally passed down by the Royal Family themselves. For you to fulfill it though, you must go to Hyrule."

_Don't need to tell me twice old man. I was going to go anyway._ Naruto thought to himself sardonically.

"But, you must know that a great evil seeks to awaken from its slumber."

Naruto had to ask since he had technically eliminated a said great evil not long ago. "Could it be Jūbi? I already stopped that during the 4th Shinobi War, along with Obito and Madara who were trying to revive it."

"Yes, that was a destiny that you have chosen to fulfill. BUT, this evil is one much greater than the Jūbi itself. It is a much more ancient evil that has been a long endured curse upon not only Hyrule, but the world since the creation of Time itself."

Again, Naruto was slightly skeptical about it, but he was an open minded person. And to think, that if there was something much worse than THAT thing, Jūbi, then he had to do something about it. He just had to.

"What is it exactly, and why does it involve me exactly?" Naruto asked.

The old man stops, causing Naruto to stop as well. Upon looking around he notices that he was at a familiar clearing to him. After all, how could he forget Training Ground 7, and how he was left here by his damnable 'teammates' and 'sensei'? But now though, even after all of the bitter memories concerning the place, he had to say that seeing it at sunset was quite the sight for his eyes.

The old man then said, "It is because, Naruto, that you are chosen by the Goddess Hylia herself to be her champion. You are a descendant of past heroes of Hyrule in long ages past. YOU are the destined champion against the great evil."

Naruto blinked owlishly at that. "Eh? How can that be?"

"It is not known how the role is passed, but upon casting my gaze at your right hand, I can very well see that you are the descendant of the heroes. You do, in fact, possess the coveted Triforce of Courage."

Naruto instinctively looks at his right hand, seeing the familiar glowing symbol on there like before. This was it? He had a piece of that thing from the stories?! Naruto would have screamed out why him and all that, but he was too much in a state of awe at the fact that this thing on his hand held so much significance.

But then a question came into Naruto's mind. And it was a very god one considering that he had a new…destiny in hand. So he asks, "If I am to be this…champion, how am I going to get to Hyrule? I don't even know how you all got here in the first place."

The old man of course had the answer to that. "I believe that the land is called Haru no kuni. They have a shipping channel that allows us passage to our land."

Nodding to that, Naruto had one last question. "What about Zelda? When will I be able to see her?"

"The time will come when you two will meet Naruto," the old man answered. "But first, it would be wise for you to follow this."

The old man then pulls out a scroll from his sleeve and hands it to Naruto. "This will entail what you must do upon reaching our soils. It is prudent that you follow this."

Naruto takes it, and looks at the scroll, scrutinizing it on what it would tell him. He then looks back at the old man and nods.

"Very well. I shall now take my leave."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "W-wait! I have other questions!"

"All will be answered in time Hero," the old man called as he began to fade away, literally. Naruto could only stand still shocked at what he was seeing.

"Can…can I at least get your name?" Naruto asks quickly.

Naruto was met with silence as the man faded away into nothingness. He would have cursed right then and there at the missed opportunity. But then he hears a soft whisper in the wind.

"My name is Rauru. We shall meet again, Hero chosen by Hylia."

Once again, Naruto was hit by that sense of Déjà vu. As much as it was irritating him, it wasn't as bad as his past not being revealed to him. In fact, he could pass it up as…a passing memory. Something that may have been there before, but wasn't in a long time. A VERY long time indeed.

His musing was interrupted though by his partner asking, "**Oi, what the hell is going on here? The place here has changed.**"

_Eh? How so?_ Naruto asked.

**Hold on,** was his response before Naruto felt the all too familiar pulling sensation within his head.

When Naruto opens his eyes, he gasps at what he was seeing. Now normally, whenever he would travel to his mindscape, he would always meet the gloomy and downright depressing sewer that was his tortured mind. That wasn't the case this time. In fact, Naruto could say that if he didn't know that he was in his mind, he would have claimed that Kurama knew some sort of arcane jutsu that transported to some other dimension or something.

Gone was the sewer, and in its place was a luscious forest. Not only was the new placement full of life, there was flowers, FLOWERS growing around in the meadow he was standing. Upon looking forward, he sees the all too familiar Kyubi no Kitsune sitting on his haunches. That was when he also noticed something else too.

Since he had the key to the seal and had broken it a long time ago, there were still the remnants of the cage and chains that had bound Kurama not too long ago in the old mindscape. Now though, since they were in a completely new environment, there was no such thing. In fact, the only indication of the seal still functioning like normal was the spiked collar on Kurama's neck that was somewhat hidden by the fur.

He didn't know why, Naruto snickered at the sight of the collar. "Heh, wow Kurama. I didn't think that you were wanting to be like a dog. Maybe I should see if the Inuzuka can take you in for proper training."

"**And then I shall see what dog tastes like, though I would seldom do such an action. Those things are filthy and not worthy of me eating their marrow,**" Kurama retorted. "**But enough banter. What the hell happened to you? I was sleeping until I was awakened by a shockwave. Next thing I knew, there some presence that had entered your system that was…**_**purifying**_** you of whatever evils that we have missed. And then there is…**_**this.**_"

Kurama gestures the area around the two of them. "**Care to explain Naruto?**"

After a quick rundown of what had happened, Naruto could only say, "And that is pretty much the gist of it. I think that when I heard the Song of Healing, I was cured of those blocks and what not that we missed or were not able to break."

Kurama hummed in thought. "**I have heard of such a feat, but thought it impossible. While it is true that you can use sound as a weapon, since Oto had done that, but to use it as a curing agent is something else. Whatever it was, it was powerful.**"

"I-uh seem to recall that the songs that they make can do that, if they have the right tools and abilities," Naruto stated, recalling a memory of Altria doing the same thing. "Altria DID show me some of them too, like that one time when she whistled a song, making it RAIN of all things."

"**A song that made it rain? Hmph, not that impressive,**" Kurama grumped.

Kurama then looks down as he asked, "**But since you can recall things so easily now, do you by any chance remember who exactly sealed away all this? I can imagine what you could have become if this were to have been left unchecked.**"

Naruto's expression turns dark after hearing that question. He did remember the ones responsible for all the shit he had been put through after the festival. He was glad that he was able to retain the memories before that time, or he would have been in trouble.

Turning around, Naruto walks towards the middle of the meadow. He was then able to take a glance at what was ahead, since he didn't really look beyond the horizon. Up ahead was a castle or a temple of sorts, just standing tall and covered by vines by the look of it. He didn't know why, but he had felt that the place was highly significant to himself. Something that was enough to have him write a mental note to see through later on.

But he had to focus on something else now though. Since he was in his mindscape, it didn't take long for him to conjure up a shadow form of the person responsible for his torment. He had closed his eyes prior to the conjuring though since he didn't want to look at her face yet.

He wasn't even going to voice his thoughts about her, but Kurama took care of that. "**Heh, to think that Tsunade was the one to have done that. I didn't think that the woman would be able to sink any lower.**"

"You'd be surprised Kurama as to the lengths that humans would go to in order to make sure that things remain as they are," Naruto answered back as his face went blank. "I am not sure how, but she must have caught on to what I was doing while she was visiting Konoha at the time. I do not care for the reasons then too, but I remember about how I was cursing her existence when she took me away to the Yamanaka."

"**But the question remains of what you will do with her,**" Kurama countered. "**I know that me trying to convince you in killing her won't be possible, so I must ask. What do you plan to do?**"

Naruto lets out a chuckle. "True Kurama, killing the woman swift and efficiently is beneath me and you. But I have something much worse for her. I thought of it as a prank earlier on after I had…reunited her per say back then."

Kurama just sits and listens intently as Naruto approaches the human doll of Tsunade. Naruto then pulls out a piece of sealing paper and a pill, all marked accordingly to whatever function they would do.

Naruto then goes on to his explanation. "What I have in my hands is the punishment. The paper was the prank part of it, which as you can see (He had slapped it on her head, making the doll Tsunade flinch at the contact, and then return to her true appearance as an old, wrinkly lady beyond her prime.), she has returned to her true age. The seal is basically a chakra suppressor that would have lasted for a short while. But now, the new form of the seal is that it completely destroys her usage of chakra for a short while."

Naruto then forces the pill down the doll's throat. "And this pill…*grunt* is a specially made poison courtesy of…*grunt* Karin. Since she was a Kusa *grunt* kunoichi and a medic, she was more *grunt* than happy to pass me the ingredients and recipe for it. What this poison does is like the tag, except more potent. And with the added nature of your youki in it, the poison would slowly, and painfully kill her chakra system beyond repair, along with her other bodily functions, like the ability to have a child or consume her sake. It would eventually lead to her death as well, which again would be excruciatingly painful as fuck."

Kurama then sees a fast replay of the effect of the poison on Tsunade. The doll had panicked at first and had tried to use whatever jutsu it thought it could use. But then, she grabs her stomach tightly and lurches, as if she were in some sort of pain. The pain was so much, that the doll even loses all sense of balance, causing it to collapse onto the ground.

The doll Tsunade then continues to lurch and scream silently. Now, Naruto was tempted to end it so the woman wouldn't suffer, but he knew that she had so rightly deserved this punishment. After all, an eye for an eye.

Feeling that enough was enough though, the doll disappears into nothingness. Naruto then turns back to the fox as he stated, "And so you see what kind of things that Tsunade would experience. As much as it would be more human of me to just end her sooner than later…I think that this would be better."

Kurama only shows off a demonic, toothy grin. "**A worthy punishment for her sins. It's a pity that the Saru and others who had condemned you to your past evils are not alive to endure a similar punishment, but I digress.**"

"**Now that you have something in mind, I trust that you know everything else that you are going to do as well. So, now I ask his. When do we leave?**" Kurama asked.

Naruto just turns his gaze over to the castle he had seen earlier. The horizon up ahead was quite the sight, with the setting sun in the distance giving a sort of…enigmatic presence to the newly created mindscape. It was an atmosphere that Naruto could get used to.

After a few minutes of silence filled the area, Naruto states softly, yet with a firm and confident tone, "We leave at dawn. No questions asked."

Kurama couldn't keep the merciless grin off his face.

_**(Date: Nohansen 27, Romani 27)**_

_**(Insert music: ALTTP OST – Time of the Falling Rain)**_

Dawn did come, but not in the cool and peaceful way that most people would not expect. No, with it in no way being sunny and cloudless, it was raining, big time. In fact, it was a pretty big thunderstorm. All of the civilians and patrolling ninja around had either gone home or out to whatever mission they were going on. Mostly the latter, but that isn't an important detail.

With each boom that sounded after a lightning strike, the illumination of said bolt was enough for a perhaps wandering ANBU patroller to see a hooded figure walking towards the gate. And it would seem that the person there didn't give a single fuck about the storm, judging by the leisure pace that he was taking.

The person would then arrive at the gate, still not giving the slightest fuck about the storm or the ANBU that were passing by overhead, overlooking his person. While normally at least one of them would have stopped, but it was too bad of a storm for them to really care. Huh, too bad on them as it would have ensured that a certain someone was caught.

Upon reaching the gate, the hooded Naruto turns and looks back at the village one last time. He knew that this would be the last time that he would ever be stepping into said village, by his own will nonetheless. They would have had to drag him here by his dead bod if they were to even attempt on doing so, and even then he would have just released Kurama from his confines to finish the job.

There was no way in hell he was going to come back.

Naruto though just looks on with a blank expression. He held absolute apathy towards his now formal home, not caring what would happen to it in the near and far future. It was no longer his concern. Hell, if by some mere chance that he would see Jiraiya or his parents and that they would tell him to return, he would still deny the existence of his formal home, let alone return to it.

He had a new home to go to, a new mission to be done, and an old friend for him to reunite with. This was not only his choice, but his chosen destiny as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Giving one last nod to the village, he turns and walks out before using a certain jutsu to flash away. But the resounding chakra was big enough for the nearby ANBU operatives want to see what was there. Unfortunately, it had also sparked something else.

They would never know how, or who exactly had set the paper bombs all around the village, predominantly at the prominent clan compounds, the hospital, the academy, the Hokage Tower, and lastly, the Hokage Mountain. It would be one of many things that would plague Konoha for the rest of its existence.

_**AN: And that is that. Well, this is the prologue of the fic, so I didn't really get into much. And as you all have seen, I have used many elements from various Zelda games. Here was the song from Majora's Mask, the sage and some characters from OoT, the rainy night and music from ALTTP, and a bit from Skyward Sword…I think that was it. That is mainly what I am trying to do. I am combining the various elements from the Zelda games that I have played across the years. It will vary between the characters, animals, the Hylian lore, to the actual dungeons and items. As such, I will be using whatever items that were the most fun for me to use across the Zelda games, and I will also be following the traditional dungeon formula, with my own twists to it as well. But I may in fact add in my own OC bosses to spice things up, along with adding in the more memorable ones.**_

_**One thing too is that for once, as far as I know, that I am using my own Zelda incarnation…well, almost. The ones I have seen in the past are usually modeling Zelda as either Hinata or Yugito. I want to…distance myself from that path. This Zelda I am modeling will mostly come from either Skyward Sword or the Windwaker based games, since the Zelda incarnations on those games seem to have the most personality going on.**_

_**I will also be adding my own twists to the items as well, and probably add in a new one for the sheer amusement. Like for one, I can imagine Naruto, who will obviously be the Link incarnation, use a type of gauntlets in a manner like they did in OoT, but more fit for battle, like in God of War 3. I will also be bringing back some old ones, like the three medallions used in A Link To The Past, and the trusty old Bow and Arrow set, with power-ups. Let it be known though that where the hell Link puts all of his shit will be answered too, as I have always wondered that. It'd be a good omake.**_

_**Anyway, with the dungeons, as I said, I will be bringing back some old ones from the various games, and I may add in a new one too. Suggestions are welcome on that, and on anything else that comes to mind.**_

_**As to the Konoha and Suna situation, they are not done…yet. I plan on having Naruto do one last act of retribution against them in the future, so be prepared for that. But I did think that what I did with Tsunade was well deserved too. You will see her exact opinions on the matter later on, once she sees that Naruto is no longer around.**_

_**Now, the villain…that is a mystery as of now. While since this is technically the future, I will still be going on the lines of what they (The people that make the Zelda games) have done so far, with the everlasting struggle between Naruto and whatever evil he has to face. That means though that the villain will be OC. I have an idea on what I am going for, but that is still in development.**_

_**As for the pairing, it should be glaringly obvious on who Naruto will be paired with. For now, it will be a single pairing…unless one of you gives me a VERY good reason to add in person A into it, which I MAY take into consideration. And that's a BIG maybe.**_

_**And finally, for that weird calendar system that I am using, it was a unique thing I had found while searching around the internet. I had wanted to do something different this time, so I looked around and had found a peculiar website that had described a pretty good system to use.**_

_**The site is called **_ .net (slash) forums (slash) general (dash)Zelda (slash) 114675 (dash) made(dash)up(dash)hylian(dash) ._** Just put it in like you would do for a normal URL, and it should show you the page where I got it off of. It will explain EVERYTHING. If not, please feel free to send me a PM.**_

_**I believe that covers everything that needed to be said, so, as always, please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR The Legend of Zelda SERIES! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And for the games, I would have at least ONE game where Link is paired with Zelda. And then banish all of the CD-I monstrosities from ever existing._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Hylian language – "Have at thee foul demon!" – "Have at thee foul demon!"

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And now we will have a minor timeskip here. I am not sure on how long it takes from Naruto to get to Haru no Kuni from Konoha, but just go with it. I think that is all I have to say, so let's begin.**_

Ch 2: Welcome to Hyrule!

_**(Date: Nohansen 27, Nayru 30)**_

_**(Location: Konohagakure no sato)**_

Tsunade was not having a good day. Now, come to think of it, when WAS the last time when she had a decent time while sitting on her ass, doing shitloads of paperwork. And then add onto the fact that she hadn't had a good drink from her sake reserves in WEEKS. So yeah, she was not a happy camper.

And then there was there sole issue of her problems, one Uzumaki Naruto. It was all a part of an ingenious plan made by her sensei to make sure that Konoha would remain supreme, as the number one village with the greatest military and all that. And it was flawless, but she, along with the damned old monkey, had never really counted on the fact that Naruto was a human born with an ironclad will, along with a LOT of luck and a biju inside a seal.

Come the end of the damned war, she had executed the plan to where she would make sure that Naruto would stay right underneath her thumb. And that involved a lot of manipulations and bribes to not only her ninja, but those of Suna. Naruto was to stay a genin, to stay ignorant of his heritage, to remain weak once they had gotten done with a bit of reconditioning, and tied down with that Hyuga girl.

But no, he had to be freaking observant of all things. And even the other shinobi villages have been taking note of their works to make sure Naruto stays where he is supposed to be, and had of course voiced their own disapproval. They were swiftly ignored of course, until come the latest Chunin Exams at Suna.

She, Gaara, and a good lot of the jonin and ANBU on both sides had done so much to make sure that Naruto would remain at a disadvantage, from the first exam to where he had to answer questions that even Ibiki would be hard pressed to answer and the survival exercise that was much, much worse than what he had to deal with during the war. But of course, he had passed with flying colors, a feat that had not gone unnoticed by the other Kage and visiting damiyo.

They had even been starting to request an exchange program of all things so that they could use Naruto for various missions that would be perfect of something of his caliber. No chance in that though, according to Tsunade and her bigoted, egotistical mind.

Come the third exam, and she was sure that what they had come up with would ensure it. But then Temari had to spoil it by announcing it right from the get go. And the crowd had made their displeasure known instantly. She could even feel the killing intent coming from her fellow Kage, save for Gaara who was probably feeling it directed at him too. But then Naruto had to go an actually win with all of the handicaps against him, further increasing his favor to the crowd, not including Konoha citizens of course.

Come his next match, that Kumo genin had, oh no, she had the gall to call Temari AND both her and Gaara for their bullshit rules. She was so close to forgoing the treaty with Kumo just to wipe the shitstain out of her hair and mind. But then, the plans she had made had fallen all there when Naruto had just flat out quit the entire thing, not wanting to have anything to do with the exams anymore. And then he had cussed her and Gaara and both of their shinobi who were in on the plans before making the ceremonious exit, much to the cheering of those who had supported his decision.

It was from then on that she had begun to think that maybe, possibly, that maybe her going along with her sensei's plan to make Konoha the most powerful village was a bad idea. The village as a whole had lost a lot of possible contracts and missions due to their actions, with Suna included due to their part in it. Not only that, but Naruto had to have the gall to quit, fucking quit being a shinobi.

Tried as she might to make sure that it didn't go through, he had outsmarted her by making sure she had signed the papers while she was intoxicated. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't even get the civilians to do anything save for just showing their ignorance to Naruto since doing anything else would be considered suicide. Even Tsunade had known that to, though she would be hard pressed to admit it, and under the influence too.

She, along with the elders, had tried many things to get Naruto back into the forces. Women, money, high priority missions, women, status, everything was promised, but none made Naruto budge.

And to top it all off, in his own manner, he had claimed his inheritance right under their noses again. So he had not only money and the jutsu of his parents, he had the luxury of the penthouse that Kushina had owned upon their marriage being finalized. Once again, try as she might to take it back, there was nothing she could do. And she knew that her sending any ninja out to steal it would be again, suicidal on both the assigned ninja's part and hers since Naruto would retaliate to the insult in kind.

She had though tried through Hinata to make sure that Naruto would remain in Konoha. The hindsight of that failure was that she should have known that the Kyubi would have filtered out any drugs and/or amphetamines that would have been injected in his system. The failed seduction mission on that night had not only ended horribly, but Naruto had made sure that the woman's Byakugan was almost made to be useless.

Once again, as much as the Hyuga clan had tried to coerce her to, she could do nothing. She had wanted to, oh she had wanted to make sure that he would know his rightful place, but with her knowing full well what he was capable of, again, that would be suicidal. Not even any of his formal peers would try anything so that they could stay alive, much to her ire since she had wanted them to try an influence Naruto.

But that was then. This was now. You see, she had had enough of the brat's rebellious attitude. Not only was he acting like a spoiled brat, but he had the gall to do nothing while Konoha was somehow being bombed like Deidara had done to Suna. The village was even then, STILL in repairs of that mysterious event, but the morale of the civilians and ninja had dropped dramatically, especially since somehow the bomber was able to place explosives at all of the major memorial area, like the central market area, the school, hospital, some training grounds, some compounds, her Hokage Tower, and hell, even the Hokage Mountain itself. After all of that had been cleared, Naruto had still not shown, nor had he helped out with the clearing and the repairs.

She knew that she could do nothing, with her ANBU even without having Konoha as a whole being reduced to a smoldering crater…again. So, she had to make sure she had to approach this diplomatically. She had tried this before, but with bribes. This time though, she had to make sure that she was genuine about it.

Once she would know that the brat had let down his guard, she would let him have all of her frustration and anger. But little did she know that things would obviously not go that way. Ever.

She was able to find Naruto at one of the more desolate training grounds according to her ANBU and some passerby civilians, and that is where we find her glaring at nothing in particular, searching for the mess of blond hair that was the source of her frustration.

She was sure that there were no ANBU around her, so Naruto won't, or rather, shouldn't feel at edge more than he should. She just needed to act like the grandmother again. If only for a little bit. Oh, how wrong was her decision, and it would only have serious repercussions.

And what luck, in her deluded mind, Naruto, as far as she knew, was sitting perched on the top art of an oddly assembled rock formation. It was definitely manmade since she knew for a fact that rocks can't be stacked and merged on the way that they were. And since this training ground was scarcely used, it was obvious as to who had done the task. But that wasn't important.

She was about to call out to him, but Naruto had beaten her to the punch.

"Ah, Tsunade. Just the person I have wanted to see. It seems that things have been going well…well *chuckle* not for you."

_**(Insert music: Celdweller – Against the Tide)**_

"What are you yapping on about gaki?" Tsunade asked while a tick mark had grew on her forehead. "Get down from there. I need to have a talk with you."

Naruto thought upon it before shaking his head. "Nah. Don't feel like it. If you want to talk with me, it'd be best for you to do it from down there. Though, I doubt that someone like _you_ would have anything worthwhile for me to hear out of your mouth."

She did not miss the venom that was said in his voice, and she was already losing the battle of her emotions. "Naruto! Get your dumb ass down here before I destroy this rock thing and pound your face in!"

Naruto just shrugged her off while still sitting at his spot. "Not like you can even do such a thing Tsunade. Remember who I am, do you, or is your _old age_ finally catching up to you? I think that that may be the best answer, though, your intelligence was always on the lower side."

"What…was…that?" Tsunade asked as she tried desperately to reign in her rage. Her fists were already clenched, chakra filling them up.

"Oh, you heard me. I mean, _come on_! I'm fucking Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! I defeated Madara AND that shitstain Obito, defeated an army of those undead ninja and Zetsu, of which YOU and your army had failed at. Oh! And let's not forget about me destroying any chances of Jūbi coming back, while releasing all of the formerly captured biju into the wild. And finally, I have brought back your Uchiha, messed up beyond repair last I checked. Kami, that was a well-deserved therapy session for me!" Naruto answered, obviously goading the victim of his vengeance to try and attack.

And it was working. Tsunade had known all of those things. She knew that it would be foolish to fight him, seeing as not only was he strong y himself, but with him working with the damned Kyubi, he was a force with power up next to the gods themselves. But, she was so enraged by the insulting comments, she had failed to notice that Naruto had announced his full name.

Unfortunately for her ego though, Naruto was not done. "Well, I guess can also mention on how badly you all are failing at trying to get missions from any major clients. It should be _fucking obvious_ that your plans to make me stay genin, yeah, I knew about those, would be seen through the other Kage and people.

Of course they would let that spread out to the other countries, if not villages. Of course they would hold you, the Hokage, in contempt for doing such idiotic, asinine, and completely bullshit acts! Acts, of which, I might add, are brought up by the delusions of an old as fuck monkey man who was dead set on making Konoha the sole superpower! OH! EGADS! THE HORROR you must have to deal with!"

Had Tsunade been not filled with pure, unadulterated rage and indignation, she would have tried and deny all of those things that Naruto had listed out. But no, her reasoning was long gone. And all she could think about was how she would make sure that Naruto would be in the hospital for a long time, in her delusional mind, mind you.

"And you know what Tsunade? I just don't give a flying FUCK about it all!" Naruto exclaimed before he rises from his spot and starts to slowly hop down his manmade rock formation. He was also watching how Tsunade was trying to make him spontaneously combust with her eyes, which of course was nothing compared to what Kurama could do.

"I could care LESS about all of your efforts to make sure that this shitstain of a village is at the top of the bracket. I could care LESS about the bigoted, unwanted, and purely asinine contempt that this village seems to hold on me for NO FUCKING REASON! No, I do not give a single fuck about that. But there is one thing, ONE THING that I care about, of which I intend to clean up," Naruto stated as e slowly walked up to the subject of his hate.

"And what could that possibly be gaki? Leave the village? We won't let you step a single foot out of here! I will make sure you will remain a FUCKING VEGETABLE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Tsunade snarled.

"Glad you asked Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed with a fake smile and exuberance that would have made Sai green with envy, before his face had set itself into one of pure, utter hatred and apathy.

Next thing that the Hokage knew, Naruto was instantly right in front of her, as the said boy muttered ever so slowly, "I am going to make sure that you…pay…dearly…for your sins."

*WHAM!*

Tsunade was blasted off from her spot by a punch that she could honestly say was as powerful as hers. But then she was grabbed by her hair, and then thrown hard to the ground, hard enough to where a good sized crater was formed.

Next, with the help of Kurama's youki flowing in his hands, Naruto lands a crushing blow against Tsuande's spine. He could hear and FEEL the bone snap, crackle, and pop upon the immense pressure Naruto gave it. He was sure that even if she was somehow healed to an extent via Haruno's and Shizune's help, the subject of his rage will never walk again.

Still not satisfied yet, Naruto roughly picks up Tsunade, and throws her again towards a nearby stream. But not before he slaps the seal he had made onto her body. The seal, paper and all, immediately disintegrates and imbeds itself inside Tsunade, having it take immediate effect on her.

Tsunade sputtered and coughs up blood, it dripping down the corners of her mouth and whatever wounds that had somehow miraculously came up during the sudden beatdown. Seeing the river, she had then instinctively begun to crawl there. But for some reason, she had felt really weak at the moment. It felt like she had been drained of all of her chakra.

But she had tried to continue onto the stream. To her attacker, it was truly an amusing sight, seeing the so-called Gondaime Hokage in her real age, crawling on the ground like a newborn.

And to add insult to injury, Naruto says in a calm manner, "And now I can have a look at you Tsunade…without your genjutsu covering it up."

Tsunade had known then and there that something was wrong. And she had confirmed it too, since upon her reaching the stream, she let out a silent scream at her image. She was old, wrinkly, ancient, antediluvian…you get the picture. And she had never looked more hideous.

Before she could try and ask what was happening, chains pop out from the ground, encircling and trapping the Hokage. Seeing the color of the chains, Tsunade's wrinkly skin took a more pale color than what it had been as she felt the last bit of her chakra, slowly being drained out of her.

Although Naruto could deal with her being bound like that, he didn't like the position she was in. And so, with a jerk of his hand, the chains pulled Tsunade from the ground, and pulled her to the rock formation that he had made. The chains then encircled itself around the old body of Tsunade and the rock a good dozen times, making sure that there was no escape.

He liked her being trapped this way, since she was also facing him, barely keeping conscious.

Deciding to goad her a bit more, Naruto calls out, "OI! How's it like being your actual age?! Eh?!"

"G…g…g-go to h-hell-l…b-bastard," Tsunade managed to call back, as she tried in a futile effort to break away.

"Meh, I've heard worse," Naruto stated nonchalantly as he walked up to his bound victim. "But the fun is not over for you yet!"

And with that said, Naruto grabs Tsunade's head, forces her jaw open, and forces the poison down her throat. The old hag had tried to spit it back out, but using his strength, Naruto had forced it to stay close, while massaging her neck muscles to make her swallow. He had soon heard and felt the all familiar swallowing motion, and he could not help but grin a little bit. He had all but ensured that Tsunade would perish sooner than she could ever anticipate.

Seeing that he had no other reason to hold her mouth closed, he releases her while taking a few steps back. The old woman manages to get a few haggard breaths, while also getting a good taste of whatever Naruto had made her swallow.

Now, glaring at the smirking blond to death, Tsunade snarled out, "What *pant* what the hell did *pant* put in me?"

"Oh nothing…nothing at all," Naruto shrugged. "Just… a seal and…poison."

"NA *pant* nani?! What?!" Tsunade screeched.

"Kami, you can sure scream like Haruno!" Naruto shouted while he tried to clean out his ears. "But that aside, yes, I did put those things in you. The first was mostly a prank I made just for you, but instead turned it into something worse. AND, to add into it, I had a friend of mine create this poison made ESPECIALLY for you.

Coupled with lots of poison and viral materials that would make Sasori green, direct from the villages of Kiri, Kusa, and Iwa, and lastly, emphasized with Kurama's youki, I had made what can be considered the world's most dangerous poison. Not only will it permanently destroy your chakra system, but the poison will slowly, painfully, but surely devour you from the inside out.

How long it takes for it to finish you off will sorely depend on your…future actions."

Tsunade could only glare daggers at Naruto as he continued on.

"I see I've still got you attention then. If by your asking, in your futile effort to make me die by your glare, then I will say that the shortest amount you have is…about…2 weeks? At the latest…meh, I'd give it about at least 6 months."

Seeing that Naruto was being completely honest about what was going on, the Hokage could only deflate against the rock formation. And true to what he said, she could even FEEL the poison working its way around the insides of her, killing her slowly but surely.

Now, she could only look at Naruto, defeat showing in her eyes, as she asked, "Why Naruto? Why? Why did you…?"

Naruto could very well see that she was all but defeated, but still shrugged at her. "Not like I have an over cliché good guy gone bad/evil reason. I'm no Madara, Obito, or Sasuke for that matter. I am just doing what needed to be…fixed."

Seeing Tsunade's expression, Naruto pulls her head up, making her stare at his eyes as he said, "I…remember…everything!"

Tsunade's eyes widened at that, as the implication of his statement meant a lot to her and Konoha's plans: mainly their ruination.

But Naruto wasn't done, as he shows the glowing Triforce mark on his right hand, right in front of the old hag's face as he screamed, "LOOK AT IT! TAKE A GOOD LONG LOOK AT IT! DO YOU SEE WHAT I GOT NOW?! DO YOU?! THAT'S RIGHT; I GOT BACK ALL OF THE MEMORIES THAT YOU FUCKING STOLE FROM ME! ALL THOSE YEARS, WHEN I COULD HAVE BEEN LIVING PEACEFULLY, WITH A LOVING FAMILY AND THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE, YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY WITH A FUCKING SMILE!

I BET YOU ENJOYED YOU SICK, INCORIGIBLE, REPULSIVE, WASTEFUL FUCKING HUMAN! WELL, GUESS WHAT, PAYBACK'S A BITCH, AND I INTEND ON MAKING IT RETURNED A THOUSAND FOLD!"

He then shoves Tsunade hard at the rock formation, making a spider crack come out from behind her.

"AND NOW LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU ARE PATHETIC, OLD, AND WAY PAST YOUR DUE DATE! NOT ONLY HAS YOUR PLAN FAILED MISERABLY, BUT ON A SCALE THAT EVEN KAMI HERSELF WOULD WINCE AT! AND I AM…FUCKING…GLAD FOR IT! WANNA KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE NOW I CAN LEAVE THIS COUNTRY FOR GOOD!"

After all of that screaming, Naruto had to take a breather. It was murder on his throat to continue on like that.

Somehow regaining herself, Tsunade manages to say, "You…won't get…away with it. I will…make sure that…you will…regret doing this…to me. "

Naruto though had the cleverest, if not sheer genius response to that.

"You can't catch what isn't here…Tsunade. I've been long gone since a month ago."

Tsunade would have tried to ask, but then it hit her. It was so obvious. How he hadn't been showing up at any of his usual eating places, how he hadn't even been seen at all by Hinata.

"No…," Tsunade muttered. "It…you…you can't be…"

Naruto just stared at her, a face full of apathy, if not pure, unadulterated loathing. But he had felt his chakra wavering, signaling the end of his existence. Well, at least he had a good run as a Kage Bunshin. The Boss was surely going to enjoy this memory.

But, he had decided to end it all with a bang, per say.

Lifting Tsunade's head again, the clone Naruto said, "And now, before I pop away, I leave you with these words. Nighty-night. Katsu."

*BOOOOMMMM!*

And like that, Tsunade could only see darkness.

_**(End music)**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The real Naruto blinked absently a few times, while he was in the midst of a conversation. Once, twice, thrice he blinked. But before any of his current companions could say anything, a wide, shit eating grin forms on Naruto's face.

"Oi, ya look like yer' been getting' in me happy foods stash brat. What's got ye all tickled for?" one of the obviously drunk men asked.

"Oh…nothing. I just…its nothing you all need to worry about. Nothing at all," was Naruto's nonchalant reply.

One of the other more gruffly dressed men just snorted. "BAH! If the kid says its notin' ter be worried about, let'im be!"

The other men more or less groaned in compliance, or whatever they were trying to do, before getting back to drinking, or telling funny stories of their lives.

Naruto though had thought it better for him to walk out of the conversation and go to the top deck. Upon looking beyond, he saw the diamonds glittering in the black, cloudless sky. In fact, it was so desolate, in a manner of speaking, he could very well see the Starlight Trail above. This wouldn't have been possible to most ninja back at the Elemental Countries, but while at sea, and at some parts of Hyrule, it was quite common.

And never before had Naruto seen such a sight when he had first laid his eyes at them. Now though, after a total of a week and a half out at sea, he had gotten used to seeing the legendary trail.

He then lets out a sigh in contentment while Kurama called out, "**Oi, what was that bit that just passed me? Did something happen?**"

_Nothing much Kurama. The Kage Bunshin I had placed back at Konoha had finally dispelled, fresh with all of the memories too. I am sure that you will enjoy what it did to Tsunade._

The biju just nodded in understanding. **I see. I might as well take a look. It's probably the only entertaining thing I will be able to see in a while.**

_Knock yourself out then. We can talk about it later._

He mentally felt the Biju's nod before it had gone into the deeper recesses of Naruto's mind to view the memory. He was sure that the fox would get quite the kick out of the improvised torture session that he had made Tsunade go under.

Truth be told, he had felt somewhat sick knowing that he was capable of such a thing. He knew that some people like Ibiki and Anko could handle it for a living, but he was damned sure that he wouldn't be able to do so again for QUITE a while.

He would have continued on in his musings, but Naruto could tell that the sky was turning dark. Seeing as he had nothing better to do, he heads back down into the lower decks with the intent on catching some sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: Nohansen 27, Lanayru 3)**_

Naruto was sure that he had said something like this before, but he would say it again. He was damn glad that he had the Elemental Countries to go to Hyrule. It wasn't the sole fact that he had yet another evil that he will no doubt be slaying sooner or later, or the fact that he would finally be able to reunite with Zelda, Altria, Impa, and the others he had met all those years ago that had motivated him. Oh no.

It was, in a manner of speaking, a gate to freedom to Naruto. While he could have lived off as a rounin nin back at the Elemental Countries, but then there would always be the chance that he would run in on some Konoha or Suna nins, which would of course end up with either villages either feeling inadequate or missing a few men. And that doesn't even count on the other villages that would try their hand in recruiting Naruto into their ranks.

He would be free of that, but he would be also starting anew here: a clean slate. No longer will the stain of him being a jinchuriki follow him. It's not that he had minded, but it was because of their asinine bigotry that he had missed out on a LOT of things. And dammit, he was going to enjoy his new life, and spend t to the fullest.

…as cliché as that sounded, Naruto did have a point.

He had recalled the feelings that he would get each time he would enter a different country, whether for being on a mission or training exercise. Most of them were just filled with indifference since he had been more or less forced to do so because of a mission. But he did recall of the awe and relief that he had felt course through his body upon leaving Konoha for the Nami no Kuni mission. While he was a child, granted, a grown-up child, he had that feeling of easiness and freedom now that he was out of the claws of chauvinism. Even though he didn't get it much coming from Nami since it was a country ruled by a business tycoon/tyrant, he can really claim that he felt more at ease there.

He also had the butterflies in his stomach fluttering about, along with the anxiety of being in an unknown place. That right there, along with the previously mentioned ones were the very feelings he had when he had heard the lookout cry out, "LAND HO!"

Our hero had been just lying on his bed, reading on some Hylian folklore just out of curiosity. He had gotten the scrolls and books about them upon asking about them to the performers and merchants. They were of course more than happy to tell the many stories and legends behind the country known as Hyrule.

And with each tale that had been told, Naruto had been more and more interested in learning about them about the history of the said country. He was even more pressed to learn about the various legends of the 'heroes of Hyrule'. Some of the legends and stories had varied between point of view and what the 'hero' had done.

One tale told of one hero journeying throughout the seas that Hyrule had once been under while utilizing the very winds to his favor. Another one told of a hero going to the land adjacent to Hyrule, Termina, and had used some arcane masks to summon giants, of all things, to stop the moon from falling.

Another was of one the hero battling creatures from the shadows of Hell itself to conquer a false God. And another one told of the hero travelling through time itself to stop a king of thieves from destroying Hyrule, in both timelines too.

Another tale told of a hero saving several maidens along with the current princess of the time, before travelling to the Sacred Realm to beat out a beast of unimaginable evil. And then, there was one last tale of a hero who had lived along the ancestors of Hyrule on a FREAKING FLOATING CONTINENT, while flying the skies on the Hylian renowned Loftwings to stop an evil, chaotic God and his servant.

The last one was more or less a history lesson for Naruto since it was, in fact, told by a historian he had come cross. The sky continent, Skyloft, still existed today, but it was only accessible to the Royal Family. Naruto had made it a point to ask Zelda once he had seen her again to go there.

But, as he had heard the stories, the feeling of familiarity appeared once again in Naruto's mind. He had felt a fondness to them, like they were his own memories, but again, they were really not his own.

_Maybe this is my ancestors speaking?_ Naruto asked himself, remembering the words of the sage from a while back. It had made some sense there, but again, Kurama had called it blasphemous since it was technically impossible for a person to have the memories of a past relative. He just didn't want to believe that.

But Naruto knew otherwise, as it was just way too coincidental for him to pass up as a passing thought. Though he had doubted that he would be getting any memories of his ancestors anytime soon like in dreams or something, but hey, stranger things have happened to Naruto.

Anyway, back to reality, Naruto has jumped up upon he had heard the calling. He then rushed up to the deck to catch his first sightings of Hyrule. And boy, was it a sight.

From the bow, Naruto had perched himself up on the very front _front_ part of the bow, wanting to see it as close as he could get. He could see the port town up ahead. While he could not see much from the distance, he could see the mass multitude of ships around the area, fishing, scouting if they were part of the Royal Army, or just sailing for the hell of it.

He could even see the ships that were docked at the port, if only barely. It was only with his enhanced senses he was able to conceive that he was at Hyrule. That feeling, that very feel of coming to where his destiny would begin once again was too intoxicating for him to bear. That in turn had let the biggest kilowatt smile to crawl upon his visage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

Shortly after the sighting of the port town, the ship was already readying itself to dock onto the shores. Naruto had taken the point to talk again to the historian about the name of the town and other such local facts.

"You have a very inquisitive mind young one. That is a trait that I must appreciate, and one that I endear to see in the eyes of a youth," the historian, Dorian stated, earning him a nod from an embarrassed Naruto.

Dorian then continued on with the improvised history lesson by saying, "Well, the town of which we are coming to is called Ordon. It in fact used to be a small village that would live up close to the forests of Kokiri and even the Lost Woods themselves. But, it was due to the forests' ambient and mysterious nature that the villagers had long ago moved from the area.

It was from then that they had settled into the town we know and see now and had grown into what it is today. While most say it was a good move on their part, I say it was a pity. It would have been a good place for me to rest my bones if I were to be brave enough to venture to Kokiri or even the Lost Woods."

"What is so bad about Kokiri and the Lost Woods then?" Naruto asked. "It's not like they are dangerous or anything."

"Ah, that is a series of tales there my young mind. You see, there is a reason why the Lost Woods has its name. It is told that the forest itself is alive in some way, using its magic and life energies to weave and curve any travelers' path. Many folk who have been brave – or foolish to venture there would eventually get lost in the confines, and, as the legends say, get turned into a Skull Kid, a monster of sorts. A nasty fate, I must say.

Kokiri though is somewhat different. But, it is also protected by the magic of the Lost Woods, so no one has been able to find it. Legends do say that the forest is in fact a village, occupied by the Kokirian race. If we were to compare them to us, we would see them as mere children, as that is what they are. Blessed by the woods themselves and some other magic, they are born of the forest and are given eternal youth. There is the occasional child that does wonder on into the village that gets inducted as a Kokirian, but itself is a rarity.

They live there as their own, doing their own thing. And many have tried to find the village, but none have been able to do so. I believe that, again, the Lost Woods itself is protecting the Kokirians for if they were to ever be discover, it would spell such disasters for them."

Naruto hummed in thought before he asked, "So, I guess that since there are these stories and legends going around about it, the past citizens of the old Ordon village have grown tired of it and just wished to move on. Am I right?"

"You are indeed. There are other tales that depict the reasons why they had done what they did, but only the chief of Ordon and his family here knows the truth about it. I have tried to ascertain the information, but alas, I was denied the right to learn. But I could understand, as it is something that they consider a part of their history."

Naruto nodded to that. "I can understand that. While some may benefit from such knowledge, the chief kept it to his family only because it is as you said: a part of their history, their identity. It would be a crime if that were to be spread out just for the sake of knowledge."

Dorian nodded to that as he said, "Yes. Though, I wonder how someone as young as you is able to perceive such a thing."

"Comes from the life I lived back there Dorian," Naruto stated as he looked back at the sea. "My old life… a life that has influenced me in both positive and negative fashions, but that is its namesake; the past. As soon as I step my foot onto Ordon, into Hyrule, I will officially be starting my new life. And I intend to live it as how I see fit."

A smile crept on the historian's face as he hard Naruto's statement. "That is a very good assessment of one's own virtues young one. A lesson of which many do not really tend to see and learn, but you appear wiser than those of the ignorant. I trust you know where your journey will take you?"

"Not a clue there," Naruto remarked, but he didn't look sad or nervous about it. "I have an idea, though. I plan on reuniting with someone dear to me."

That was all Naruto was going to say there, as he didn't feel like divulging his journey to the places that the sage had told him about. Speaking of which, he really should take a look at that scroll whenever he had the chance to.

Both man and teenager could then feel the ship docking into the port, signifying that they had all in all arrived in Ordon. Naruto could already smell and taste the new atmosphere. He will admit that it was similar to Nami no Kuni and its stores, but much cleaner.

After getting a good chance to see the sights on the bow, he hopped off and made his way to his cabin. But not before Dorian calls out, "Wait! Sir, I think that this may help you!"

"Nani?" Naruto asked before the historian held out a small bag.

He looked at the old man before asking, "What's in here? And is it…all for me?"

"Yes, good sir. I feel that even though we have only gotten to know each other, I feel that you have a great destiny ahead of you. And with that, feel that it even though you are going alone, which I again say is dangerous, you should take these items. I have founded very little use when I had come across them, but, I must say that maybe you will find a better use for them than me," the historian answered calmly.

Seeing no problem in denying it, Naruto grabs hold onto the bag and sifts through it. There was a glass bottle with a red drink of sorts inside it, which Naruto remembered as a Red Potion. It was something that he had to drink back then, and have found it very icky in taste. But it did its job.

Inside there was also a map of what he could see is of Hyrule, which made him make a mental point to look at it and plot out some stuff. Looking back into the bag, he could see another bag, which from what he could see, was filled with a good assortment of red, green, blue, yellow, and purple gems. He had then remembered from his memories and his conversations with some merchants about this, and could only thank Kami and the Goddesses above for the money he had just received.

And lastly, there were some books in there. Naruto made another mental point to sift through them and see if they were worth the read.

Before Naruto could look any further, he had a strange feeling coursing in his body. It was a happy, ecstatic feeling, something he had seldom felt during his lifetime. But this wasn't something ordinary. Oh no, for some reason, he was getting the weirdest impulse to just randomly thrust his bag into the air, and hold it there for a few seconds.

_Where the hell did this come from?!_ Naruto asked inwardly.

Naruto was somehow able to squash it down, due to him not wanting to embarrass himself in front of a whole mess of people. But when he did, the urge felt like it was pouting at him. How the hell does that work?!

After shaking off the feeling, Naruto was about to thank the man, but as soon as he looked up, the man was gone. He couldn't help but feel the bead of sweat roll down his neck. Maybe…nah. There was no way that Rauru was there. It'd make no sense whatsoever. But then again…

Naruto shook his head clear of those thoughts, not wanting a headache to come crashing in on him. He then took in a deep breath before taking his first step into Ordon…no, his first step in Hyrule.

As he walked on, he would never notice an older woman standing on top of one of the buildings. She had been told, no, she was more or less forced by her charge to go to Ordon and be on the lookout for the young man.

She was at first highly amused that her charge still held that Hylia given faith toward her fellow blond. While she would have given up on him, she had not done so, fully believing it the fact that he will soon one day come to her. Try as she had might to get her to move on, but she would just not budge. Even her mother, Goddess bless her Majesty's heart, held that same amount of faith no less.

And when the day came a while back when her charge had come storming in the royal chambers, she had thought that she was in danger. In fact, she was fully preparing herself to kill whoever the bastard was that made her princess cry. But upon looking at her face, she did not see tears of sadness. No, they were tears of joy.

The princess had then gone on explaining all that she had felt and seen in the previous half hour and how she was sure that her Naruto was going to be coming to Hyrule. His Majesty was of course hard pressed to believe such a thing, but Her Majesty knew somehow, that her daughter was telling the truth.

And so, the princess had been anxiously waiting for his arrival. Days turn into days, which turned into weeks, until she could not bear the wait any longer than she could. So, she had demanded her to leave for Ordon soo that she would watch out for him. That had been a week ago.

At first, she had contemplated on just leaving after a few days so that she could travel a bit and check up on her fellow Shiekah clansmen, but thought against it. After all, her princess was known to be able to know when something isn't going how she wanted. And when that would happen, she would make her displeasure known to all, especially to the offender. Which often times would be her, much to her hidden ire.

And so she waited for the week. She would have contemplated on leaving again around that time, but then she heard from the talks of the local fishermen that a ship coming from the Elemental Nations was soon to be docking in. she could not leave when such a coincidental event was going to occur, so again she stayed and waited.

And show up the ship did, along with an all too familiar mop of blonde hair held up by a young man. She had instantly recognized him through that, but when checked upon further, the whisker marks that her princess had adored so. At first she couldn't believe what she was seeing, but again, her charge was once again proven right by her premonitions before, so it was a sure fire shot that this was the same Naruto from oh so long ago.

Now that she knew that he was indeed here in Hyrule, she had made it a mission for herself to talk to the young man soon. But for now, she would just be his shadow, making sure that he didn't do anything foolish during his first few days in Hyrule. He was known to get into trouble after all.

Let it be known that Naruto had sneezed a good number of times, before cursing whatever person was talking about him.

_**AN: And that is that. Naruto is in Hyrule now. Some things happened of course. I hope that you all are happy that I mentioned what happened to Konoha earlier, so you could stop asking about that. Also, know that even though Tsunade is poisoned, she is going to try and get her last laugh before passing. Not like it'll happen of course.**_

_**Now, as you have seen, I have placed Naruto into Ordon. Don't complain though about its new placement. Times change, and towns can and will move if they have, or want to. At least I put out a somewhat hidden backstory as to the reasons why Ordon moved into becoming a port town.**_

_**Also, you will probably notice that I mentioned a good number of Zelda games. I have a reason as to why they are put like that. You see, with the timeline and all, I believe that there could have been a point where the timeline's merge at least once. This is the scenario that I am considering. Though it may not be possible, just go with it for now, for the story's sake.**_

_**I think I have said my peace here, so, as always, please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


End file.
